Currently, various content targeted advertising schemes enable the placement of advertisements on Web pages with subject matter similar to that of the advertised product or service. Some schemes implement automated components that select and serve the advertisements based on content displayed by the user. Methods for tailoring advertisements to approximate a consistency with the subject matter of proximately displayed textual content have become sophisticated and well refined.
In contrast, methods for tailoring advertisements to approximate the subject matter of non-textual types of media (video, audio, podcasts, etc.) have not been as fully explored or developed. In fact, focusing advertisements relative to media content such as video on the Web has proven to be a difficult undertaking. Accordingly, advertisements are often not particularly well related to corresponding, non-textual content. Often times, in order to obtain a more focused result in such a scenario, advertisements must be manually selected and assigned to approximate consistency with the subject matter of a particular collection of non-textual content.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended for use as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.